Night Kiss
by Ragemoon
Summary: AU to the AU Amazon Storm. People are dead or missing,. What is happening? Bodies found drained of blood yet no wounds. A puzzle. Collection of One Shots.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Author's Disclaimer: don't own PRNS. Fan fiction. The OCs are mine and my fellow author darkgoddess1. This is an AU to our current AU Amazon Storm. One Shot.

Warnings: yuri or girl/girl adult situation

Night Kiss

by

Ragemoon

The night had fallen over Blue Harbor again. The citizens were deeply afraid. In the night time hours young people were coming up dead. The M.O. was the same for each young person. They were drained dry of their blood. They were not sure how these young people where loosing the blood for they could find no marks on their bodies. When the body was checked out in the mortuary it was then that was when it was found that there was no blood.

Sakura looked over the ocean she was not too happy at the moment. She had just finished burying her life mate Dustin Brooks. She could not believe that he was indeed dead. Her mind went though all those who had died or were missing.

Shane Clark was dead. Another one of the no blood in the body yet no wounds or trauma on the body to explain the blood loss.

Tori Hanson was missing.

Blake Bradley was missing.

Hunter Bradley was missing.

Ikkou Kasumi was missing.

Her sister Arashi was missing.

The missing ones had her puzzled. No bodies, they were just gone. Vanished of the face of the earth. It made her wonder.

She could sense her living friends and family pacing inside Arashi's home. Zakuro was not happy at all. Sakura could here the loud mummer of her triplet's voice. She turned around and walked back inside. Unaware that Tori, who was missing was watching her.

She leaned on the missing Blake. "I think we need to take care of her too." Tori's voice was soft with almost a singing quality to it. "If we do not she'll figure out what's going on."

Blake smiled at her sharp pointed teeth glinted in the moonlight. "Yes take her out. For she is the only one who can truly destroy us. With her power over fire."

"Considering we are immune to all the others." Hunter smirked. "After you destroy her we leave Blue Bay."

They nodded. Standing with Hunter were Arashi and Ikkou they all smiled darkly. All five disappeared into the darkness.

Inside Sakura looked at the others. "Something is going on here." She looked at them all. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to rest in the guest room." She looked at them. "You all should rest too."

With those words she went to the room that Arashi had prepared for her sisters even though they had their own home. She sighed stripping down to nothing and crawling into bed. She pulled the covers up sand closed her eyes willing herself to sleep.

The others followed Sakura's advice and left the house. Going back to their home Zakuro sighed. And crawled into bed with Cameron. "I wish I knew what was going on?"

"As do I." Cameron admitted he was still clueless over what was happening in Blue Bay.

Back at Arashi's old place, Sakura tossed over to her other side. She shivered pulling the covers closer to her. Thought the open window a fog rolled into the room. A shadow appeared in the window. Tori dropped with catlike silence into the room.

She masked her presence from Sakura who continued to sleep in a not so restful sleep. Sakura muttered in her sleep. "Dusty where are you."

Tori smiled. "You will join your Dusty soon." She walked over slow and sexily her fingers tracing up Sakura's sheet covered body.

Sakura thought she was dreaming of being touched. She felt hot kisses over her naked body. She found she could not wake from her dream. She felt bespelled and knew that she was doomed with certainty. She realized what kind of being could call such a spell into being.

Her eyes flew open to see Tori slowly kissing every inch of her body. She groaned softly not believing that Tori who had been missing for two weeks was there. She watched as Tori kissed a breast and looked at her. It was then it hit Sakura the other sensations she was feeling.

Tori then kissed up as she continued to make Sakura moan out. She then bite into Sakura's neck making the other girl almost scream in orgasm. Tori felt Sakura orgasm as she drained her of her blood. She felt the last of the blood that was Sakura's life come free of the body. She then sealed the bite mark with a kiss.

Covering the body of Sakura Tori smirked. "I will love how they explain that Sakura has no blood and the scent that now clings to this room." Tori laughed. "It smells like sex in here."

the next morning when Zakuro came to get her triplet from Arashi's home she was shocked to see Sakura still in bed. "Lazy." She muttered. She then shook her sister. It hit Zakuro that Sakura was ice cold. "Sakura no. NO!"

Her exclamation brought Cameron into the room. "What's going on?"

"Sakura's dead." Zakuro cried out and flung herself at Cameron. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know." Cameron admitted.


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix Rising

Author's note: PRNS/Hurricanger belong to their respected owners. OCs belong to myself and DarkGoddess1. AU to the AU-Amazon Storm. One Shot.

Night Kiss: Phoenix Rising

by

Ragemoon

While those in Blue Bay where morning once more. While they were prepping for another burial someone woke somewhere else.

Sakura looked around her and frowned. She was surrounded by fire. She was not one bit a feared for when she looked up she saw her mentor, the Phoenix. "What is going on?"

The Phoenix sighed. "A darkness has taken your sister Arashi, her two lovers as well as Tori and her lover Blake." The great fire bird sighed. "There is no saving them from it either. You are the only one that can free them."

"What? I still don't understand." Sakura was confused. "What must I do?"

"I will be bringing you back like a phoenix rises from the ashes. You must find them and kill them off. Only you have the power that can kill them." the Phoenix spoke sagely. "They have become Vampires and they can only be saved by your fire my child."

Sakura blinked and was still confused.

Back in Blue Bay at the secret site of the Ninja Storm Rangers, a team that was down to one ranger. Cameron sighed. "How am I supposed to defeat Lothor by myself Father?"

Sensei guinea pig sighed. "I am not sure son." He looked at the girls. "I will have to bring you in as his teammates."

Zakuro looked at Senshi surprised. "Is that possible?"

"Yes it is." Cameron sighed. "I can fix it so that way it will work. Though the other's zords are not going to be usable."

Zakuro nodded.

Yuriko looked at them. "How can you talk about this?" Her voice broke. "Sakura's dead and you two are talking about defeating Mother and Lothor like it is so important."

"It is." A voice they all thought they lost spoke to them. They turned and saw that Sakura was standing there. "You all will defeat Mother and Lothor. I have to go find the ones that were changed."

"Changed?" Sensei looked at her. Then he nodded. "the dark gift has been given to them."

"Father?" Cameron looked at him. "You knew."

"Lothor said he was going to mess up the team really bad by changing the members into something that could not walk during the day." Sensei sighed. "Free them Sakura. If he gave then that infection. Then that is why there is no blood in the bodies ever."

Cameron, Yuriko and Zakuro all blinked for they were confused by the conversation.

"Best of Luck Sakura you are going to need it." Sensei sighed. "I fear they have moved on to another city."

"I know. I was informed." Sakura smiled. With those words she disappeared in a pillar of flame.

"Zakuro was not our sister dead?" Yuriko asked completely confused. "Shane is dead... Dustin is dead. Tori, Blake, Hunter, Ikkou and Arashi are missing."

Zakuro who was just as confused did not put two and two together as quickly as Cameron did.

"The Phoenix must have brought her back." Cameron sighed. "That explains it."

Dark Gift?' Zakuro questioned.

"Vampires." Sensei spoke plainly.

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

Meanwhile Sakura sighed walking into the underground bunker where she knew they were all sleeping. It was just about the time they be waking. She sat down and waiting for them to come out of their rooms. She already peeked on them. Tori and Blake were sleeping in the same bed. Her sister and her two lovers where still sleeping int eh same bed as was their normal.

All looked so innocent. Though Sakura knew better. So she waited.

They rose and sighed. Coming out of their rooms they saw Sakura sitting there. "Good you are awake. I wanted to say. I am sorry you all had to walk this dark road. My the goddess welcome you back in her arms."

With those words, Sakura used her fire power on her friends and her family. They all became dust within a few moments. Sakura felt the tears flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

With those words she walked out into the night. To her car and she drove back to her home and sat on the sofa and waited for her sisters and Cameron to reappear.


End file.
